


Amor de pedo!

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Short One Shot, Yaoi, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren es un omega muy quisquilloso, hasta que pone los ojos en el definido, exquisito y deseable cuerpo del entrenador en fitness Levi. Puede ser una conquista difícil, pero Eren ama los desafíos.Riren/Humor/One Shot/Olores/Yaoi/Omegaverse.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Amor de pedo!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Este mini fic lo tenía guardado desde hace más de un año, creo que lo había publicado en Facebook por una idea que me habían dado en algún post de ese momento, no recuerdo, aiuda jajaja. Bueno, el tema es que decidí corregirlo un poco y aquí lo tienen. Espero les guste y se rían un rato, porque yo me reí bastante. Si les gusta dejen su like, ah no, no era así, dejen su voto y comentarios y si estás en FF DEJA UN REVIEW POR TODOS LOS CLOROS! Gracias por su atención, gracias por volar en Lunaceros Airlines.-
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, incidentes olorosos. Fin.

.

.

_**"A la que fue flor, algo le queda de olor".** _

_**Anónimo** _

_**.** _

.

Eren se quedó perplejo observando los músculos de ese fornido alpha mientras entregaba el paquete sellado con los toallones para el gimnasio.

—Ejem… —miró hacia la rubia bajita con cara de mala que le extendía el dinero junto al recibo firmado de la recepción.

—Gracias, Annie. Por cierto, ¿ese profesor es nuevo? —comentó señalando hacia el hombre que se hallaba en el salón indicando ejercicios a un grupo de mujeres musculosas.

—No, es Levi, pasa que se fue a una especialización de fitness en Estados Unidos y acaba de regresar. Claro nosotros hace poco hemos contratado los servicios de la tintorería de tu madre, por eso no lo conocías. Nada especial, un viejo cascarrabias.

—¿Y él enseña fitness? —continuó su indagación sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

—Ni lo sueñes —largó la rubia con pesimismo, Eren la miró desconcertado—. No es tu tipo, para nada. Levi es… no sé, es especial, no es el típico alpha que quiere casarse y formar una familia, además carece de ciertas "habilidades". Si quieres mi consejo, pon tus lindos ojos en otro, Eren.

El joven sintió que le hervía la sangre, como le gustaban los desafíos. Era un omega ya desarrollado, y bastante buscado últimamente. Se había dado el lujo de rechazar cuatro propuestas y su ego tenía dimensiones titánicas. Seducir al profesor era pan comido.

—Me inscribiré para que él me enseñe —dijo con sobrada confianza y una sonrisa colosal.

Annie lo miró meneando la cabeza, pero al fin agarró el cuaderno para inscripciones.

Al otro día Eren hizo un lugar bien temprano en su agenda. Sabía de antemano que era el horario menos concurrido porque quería aprovechar para estar lo más a solas posible, y realmente no veía las horas de tener la completa atención de ese adonis de cuerpo esculpido solo para él. Hacía mucho que no sentía ese deseo, de hecho hasta el momento los hermosos y acaudalados alphas solo habían sido un pasatiempo pero no le inspiraban a nada más serio.

Cuando lo vio ingresar al salón sintió que los poros de su piel se erizaban, era increíble, tenía que ser él, ¡joder, claro que tenía que ser él! Cuando lo tuvo al frente le sorprendió lo bajo que era el profesor. Ayer mirándolo a la distancia no había tenido ese punto en cuenta, pero bueno, no era tan importante después de todo.

Levi tenía una musculosa negra que dejaba apreciar unos bíceps de acero, marcados y prominentes, una ancha espalda y una cintura pequeña, unos pantalones de algodón negros caían desde su cadera a los tobillos y su piel era increíblemente clara. Parecía brillar bajo las luces del salón, o eso le parecía a Eren que no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría.

—Buenos días, profesor Levi, soy Eren —se presentó con coquetería, el hombre se giró, dejó su mochila, sacó su botella de agua, una toalla, una agenda, la abrió leyó un rato, volvió a dejarla en la mesa y al fin se giró y mirándolo con desaprobación le habló al fin.

—Hola, ¿qué clase de atuendo carnavalesco es ese? —fue lo primero que le largó, y Eren agradeció que no hubiera nadie más para escuchar semejante humillación.

Eren tenía una vincha roja para impedir que los cabellos chocolates le cayeran sobre el rostro, una sudadera blanca holgada, con una musculosa gris debajo, la sudadera tenía un arcoíris en el frente y por debajo unas calzas de lycra negras con vivos en blanco a los costados, rematando con unas zapatillas rojas a juego con su vincha. Se había esmerado mucho en su atuendo y el trato despectivo lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Escucha, cadete —¿ah, cadete?—. Esto no es High School Musical, ni la clase de danza de la señorita Pratt —No tenía idea de quien le hablaba—. Aquí hacemos músculos, fortalecemos el carácter y mejoramos la resistencia. Nadie quiere ver calzas que se adhieren hasta lo profundo de tu alma sin dejar nada a la imaginación, ten un poco de decencia, por todos los cloros. Como sea, ve a la cinta de correr a calentar los primeros quince minutos, te haré una rutina apropiada para mejorar tu flacucho cuerpecito. Anda.

Eren pestañeó un par de veces antes de dirigirse donde el instructor le indicaba. Se sentía completamente amedrentado. En una sola vez que se había dirigido a él ya le había destrozado toda la autoestima. El alpha se acercó y le estuvo haciendo otra serie de preguntas sobre su alimentación y sobre lo que él le sugería como rutina para las primeras semanas. Eren aceptó sin rechistar. Bien, no iba a ser fácil, pero eso no importaba, iba a lograr que ese alpha lo deseara hasta desfallecer, así tuviera que matarse a dietas y rigurosas rutinas.

Ese día lo hizo sudar como cerdo. No importaba las caras que le hiciera, o las posiciones sugestivas que intentara, nada parecía funcionar con Levi. Incluso fue tan atrevido como para animarse a expeler una cierta cantidad de dulces y deliciosas feromonas. Pero nada, NADA, sucedió ¿Ese alpha era de piedra?

Eren consiguió ropa "más adecuada", según el estilo del alpha, y realmente entrenó muy, muy duro, pero solo consiguió tonificar muchísimo más su cuerpo, pero de la atención del alpha, apenas el mínimo. Decidió entonces pasar a métodos más drásticos.

Uno de esos días en que estaban completamente a solas, fingió que se le bajaba la presión y se desplomaba, Levi lo atajó antes de que se golpeara contra el piso y Eren aprovechó para sentir toda esa deliciosa anatomía contra su agotado cuerpo ¡Aaaah! Ese alpha era taaaan hermoso.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, mocoso? ¿Acaso no desayunaste como te dije? —lo regañó mientras lo levantaba en vilo y lo acercaba a las colchonetas a un costado.

Era su oportunidad, por lo que aún fingiendo desfallecimiento, Eren expidió una fuerte nube de feromonas, tan intensa que de hecho algunos alphas que entrenaban en otros salones comenzaron a acercarse, curiosos y atraídos por el mismo. Sin embargo Levi parecía seguir tan cabreado como siempre.

—Ya te traigo una bebida con azúcar —le dijo con molestia, depositándolo sobre las mismas, luego miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Circulen —los otros alphas le guiñaron sus ojos y silbaron donde Eren para llamar su atención, pero luego se fueron ante la mirada ceñuda del entrenador.

Cuando le acercó una coca cola para que se recuperara de su supuesta descompensación. Le habló duramente.

—Oye, ¿estás en tu celo o algo? Porque si estás en tu celo eres un completo irresponsable.

—No tengo mi celo, tomo supresores —habló Eren, decepcionado que sus intentos no rindieran frutos, abrió el refresco y lo bebió despacio—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo con más calma, el entrenador asintió—. ¿Qué te gusta de un omega? Me refiero, si tuvieras que elegir uno.

Ya estaba hasta la madre, llevaba dos meses realizando intentos infructuosos, quería ir al grano. Levi lo observó con desconcierto.

—¿Me estabas coqueteando, cierto? Bueno, eso se caía de maduro, solo te faltaba un cartel en la frente que dijera "hazme tuyo".

Eren se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos y lo enfrentó.

—¿Sabes? Eres un alpha muy, muy, lindo, tienes un enorme atractivo, y sí, tal vez estuve buscando un poco de tu atención, pero eso no significa que sea un arrastrado o me vaya a regalar a cualquiera, ¿lo has entendido? Soy Eren Jaeger, y he rechazado a cuatro alphas antes de ti para que sepas —Se giró cabreado dispuesto a irse, pero volvió sobre sus pasos y se plantó de nuevo frente a Levi y volvió a hablarle con molestia—. Y solo para que no digas que seguro eran alphas de cuarta te diré que eran excelentes partidos, pero yo voy a elegir al alpha que quiera, nadie va a venir a tomarme por gusto si yo no quiero.

El semblante de Levi cambió radicalmente luego de esta confesión. Se relajó y semi sonrió satisfecho.

—Eres todo un embaucador, Eren, haciendo tu papel de omega necesitado y lascivo, realmente quería ver tu verdadera personalidad, créeme que es mucho más atractiva que parar el culo como gallina clueca. Y hablando de culos, deja de fingir y ponte a trabajar que aún no terminas tu rutina, flojo.

El omega, sorprendido, no dijo más nada, se apresuró a terminar con los ejercicios asignados. Cuando ya se estaba retirando con la nariz en alto (aunque tuviera el corazón hecho añicos), Levi habló a sus espaldas.

—Fuertes. Me gustan los omegas fuertes, decididos, que saben lo que quieren, que luchan por ello. No a los que les gustan las cosas servidas en bandeja.

Eren sonrió sin ser visto ¿Así que fuertes? ¡Ja! Haría que ese arrogante rogara por él, ya vería.

Durante cuatro religiosos meses estuvo yendo todos los santos días. De repente las remeras le quedaban apretadas en los bíceps, había bajado un par de kilos y había tonificado todo su abdomen.

A todas estas victorias se sumaba que Levi ya se acercaba para conversar con el joven, incluso se había dado el lujo de rechazarle dos invitaciones a cenar, por simple revancha pero sin duda ahora estaba dispuesto a aceptarle la tercera, que sabía sería pronto.

—Hola, Eren —saludó el alpha mirándolo fijamente—, ¿listo para sudar? Hoy pienso hacerte de todo.

—Más listo que nunca, Levi —respondió desafiante mientras caminaba hasta él enfundado en unos provocativos shorts rojos.

Luego del calentamiento normal, hizo una rutina de abdominales, para pasar a las estocadas y luego las sentadillas con peso.

Levi le puso 15 kilos de peso a cada uno de los lados del caño que sostenía sobre su espalda, el omega dijo que podía con mucho más, y le agregó 10 kilos de cada lado.

Eran solo 3 repeticiones de doce sentadillas profundas, las primeras pudo hacerlas sin mayor complicación, para las segundas ya se ralentizó su ímpetu, y para la tercera, estaba bañado en sudor.

—Vamos, mocoso, demuéstrame que puedes —alentaba Levi.

—¡Claro que puedo, joder! —semi gritó rojo y agitado, mientras sentía que las piernas le empezaban a temblar, cuando llegó a la estocada número nueve, ya no pudo ponerse de pie.

Levi sonrió con sorna y se le acercó por detrás para ayudarlo. Si bien Eren estaba destruido, sentir el perfume masculino del cuerpo de Levi tan cerca suyo pudo más. Mientras hacía fuerza hacia arriba para levantarse, junto a la ayuda del entrenador, decidió que soltar profusas feromonas sería una buena idea. Y lo hizo.

Un sonido como de moto arrancando inundó el espacio por breves dos segundos. Y ambos quedaron estáticos y sorprendidos. Un hedor nauseabundo sobrevino después, mientras Eren se ponía rojo como un camarón hervido, no había forma de disimular ni el ruido, ni el olor.

Levi le quitó el peso y sin que su semblante cambiara ni un poco, le acercó su botella con agua.

—Ponte a estirar un poco, por favor —le dijo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Eren bebió e hizo caso, completamente mudo.

Luego de terminar se acercó cabizbajo hacia donde su entrenador anotaba en las libretas, se le caía el orgullo a pedazos pero había que tener educación.

—Levi… eh… lamento el exabrupto, es que hice mucha fuerza y… joder. Me siento en verdad mal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Puedo perfumar el ambiente con mis feromonas si quieres.

—No serviría de nada.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no serviría de nada?

El alpha se rascó la cabeza y suspiró profundo.

—Bueno, es que tengo la nariz de adorno —Eren lo miró atónito—. Pues sí, no me sirve de nada, no poseo olfato alguno.

—Ya entiendo —aseveró el joven, por eso era que sus feromonas eran inservibles con él, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Pero —agregó con una mueca de burla—, no soy sordo, cerdito.

Eren volvió a quedar coloradísimo como pipí de mono, pero luego de superar su vergüenza, sacudió la cabeza y enfrentó a Levi.

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo me vas a invitar de nuevo a cenar? No me gusta que me dejen esperando.

—Si quieres podemos ir hoy, pero no frijoles, se ve que te pegan fuerte —siguió retrucándole el alpha un tanto divertido, el otro solo suspiró.

—Puedo vivir con tus burlas supongo, o intentarlo. A las nueve pasa por mí, Annie tiene la dirección de la tintorería, alpha de pacotilla.

—Más te vale que no me hagas esperar, gaseosito —le respondió el otro.

—El que quiera celestes que le cueste —dijo Eren recomponiendo su porte, ¿quién hubiera dicho que un pedo hubiera resuelto el misterio con Levi y además hubiera sacado al fin la cena tan soñada?

Moraleja: Cuando vayas a entrenar, porotos debes evitar… ah, no, no era eso. Que el verdadero amor, no se frena ni con mal olor…

Y fin… 3

.

By Luna de Acero


End file.
